Protective elements or materials that impart padding, cushioning, or otherwise attenuate impact forces are commonly incorporated into a variety of products. Athletic apparel, for example, often incorporates protective elements that shield the wearer from contact with other athletes, equipment, or the ground. More specifically, pads used in American football and hockey incorporate protective elements that provide impact protection to various parts of a wearer. Helmets utilized during American football, hockey, bicycling, skiing, snowboarding, and skateboarding incorporate protective elements that impart cushioning to the head during falls or crashes. Similarly, gloves utilized in soccer (e.g., by goalies) and hockey incorporate protective elements that provide protection to the hands of a wearer. Cushioning elements may also be incorporated into bicycling shorts. Apparel that is utilized for generally non-athletic purposes may also incorporate cushioning elements, such as apparel that is worn for motorcycle riding and knee protectors for gardening or construction work.